zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Elepantus
The Elepantus is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Elepantusis an Elephant-type Zoid, and was one of the first large-scale Zoids deployed by any force on Zi. The Elepantus was created by placing the core of a “wild” Zoid into a completely artificial mechanical body, one that was far larger than its original form. Like the other early Zoids, the Elepantus was a rather "experimental" design, seen more as being a prototype than a true Zoid. Nonetheless, it was considered to be combat effective. The Elepantus was a lot slower than the Garius, but at the same time, it was more stable and more resilient, as well as being better armed. While capable in its day, the Zoid was quickly rendered obsolete by the advance of technology, and was largely retired in favour of newer designs. Battle Story Appearances The Elepantus is an ancient Zoid, first deployed in about ZAC 1930 along other early Zoids like the Garius and Glidoler. The early Zoids essentially changed the face of warfare on Zi; until that point, armies mainly consisted of Infantry, or Cavalry riding on wild Zoids. The Elepantus was used by the Helic Republic to great success; however it proved to be outclassed by the first generation of Zenebas Zoids. The arrival of Humans on Zi in ZAC 2029 spelt the end for the Elepantus. The introduction of human technology rendered the Elepantus obsolete and it was largely replaced with newer Zoids by the mid ZAC 2030s. Media Appearances Video games Elepantus’ video game appearances are limited to the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they were common 'wandering monsters'. UK Zoids Comic The Protozoid was one of the oldest Zoids used by the Zoidariyans and later the Blue Zoid army. The Protozoid had been a key part of the Zoidariyan army, along with the Trooperzoid and other small designs, and had been used in the conquest of many worlds. While often outperformed by their Red Mutant rivals, Protozoids were still used as the frontline soldiers of the Blue Zoid army. The Protozids were considered obsolete, however, and their numbers were being slowly depleted by attrition. The bulk of the extant Protozoids were destroyed while fighting the Black Zoid. Afterwards, the Blue Zoids began production of new Zoids to replace them. Models Mechabonica The Elepantus was initially released in 1983 as part of the Mechabonica line. The Elepantus kit comes on three frames (one of which was re-used by the Hydocker and Gorgodos), along with a small wind-up motor, cockpit, canopy cover, six rubber caps, a small chromed pilot and label sheets. The Elepantus is moulded in grey, black, and white. The head was shared with a number of other early Zoids like the Glidoler and Garius. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Zoid will walk forwards and flap its ears. The head can be manually positioned. The Elepantus can be equipped with the optional weapons and equipment released in the Zoids Remodeling Set. The Elepantus was discontinued in 1985. Zoids: The Pre-Hysterical Monster-Machines The Elepantus was released as part of the Zoids: The Pre-Hysterical Monster-Machines line. This version was unnamed. Zoids (1983) The Elephantus was released in the Zoids (1983) line. It was released in both Japan and America. It had no name in the American version. Spider-Man and Zoids The Elepantus was released in Europe as part of the Spider-Man and Zoids line. It had the name Protozoid. There were no changes to the model. Toy's Dream Project The Elepantus was released in 2006 by Toy's Dream Project, in a boxed set along with the Garius, Glidoler, Aquadon, and Gargantulus. There were no changes to the model itself. Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:OAR Category:OJR Category:OER Category:Mechabonica Category:Starzeta Category:Whitehead Category:Elephant-Type Zoids Category:Lightweight Zoids